


in your arms(where i belong)

by minhyunies



Category: Wanna One
Genre: 2park are whipped af, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, not rly fluffy or smutty tbh, savage!jihoon, soft!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunies/pseuds/minhyunies
Summary: Everytime Woojin pulls Jihoon close and puts his lips on him, Jihoon swears it feels like Paris in the rain and not young love in their shared apartment.





	in your arms(where i belong)

It's not surprising to Jihoon or Woojin that their usual weekend gaming date ends up like this.

They sit comfortably, legs bare under a heavy blanket and their shoulders touch lightly when Woojin rests his head on Jihoon's shoulder.

All huddled up in the middle of a single mattress splayed across the flooring of their studio apartment, the barely adult (as Seongwoo hyung calls them) boys pull the sheets and themselves closer to one another, hoping their warmth compensates for how cold Seoul tends to be at this time of the year.

The feeling of closure and proximity comes with ease to them- the pair had gone from college best friends slash roommates to full time boyfriends, courtesy of Daehwi encouraging the fact that they seem to find serenity in one another naturally (apart from the one time Woojin accidentally tears Jihoon's favourite Taehyung poster, and the older refuses to talk to him for days).

"My love Hoonie," Woojin playfully flicks Jihoon's cheek, and receives a frown from the older, "Are you feeling cold?" He asks, pressing a soft and reassuring kiss to the latter.

"I'm doing fine," he wants to huff, but the heaps of blankets mounted atop of the couple makes him sound almost inaudible, and to Woojin, undoubtedly cute.

"No you're not! Are you still angry about the time I beat you at the last second? Come here, you overgrown baby." Woojin coos, ruffling his hair slightly out of adoration which earns a scowl in return.

"Park Woojin! I'm your hyung, don't baby me like this, you brat. Why do I even keep up with your shit?" He attemps to sound firm yet giggles halfway, and curls a strand of Woojin's hair around his finger softly.

The younger boy responds by jerking from the foreign sensation, sending him and Jihoon toppling over the endless sea of blankets and cushions.

"Ouch, you idiot! My elbow hit the ground-" Jihoon wants to complain, but stops mid sentence noticing the fact that not only is Woojin on top of his body, both arms at the sides of his head, but is also staring intently at him, gaze flickering from his lips to his eyes.

"Shut up or I'll kiss you." The said boy warns, smirking victoriously at how fast Jihoon's checks flare up to turn the darkest shade of red he's ever seen on the boy and he decides that out of all the colors he has a liking for-and the ones Jihoon fills his life up with, red suits him best.

Regardless of his previous state of shock, Jihoon snaps out of his flustered trance and finds the last bit of courage residing in him to respond with, "Then do it, Park Woojin. Kiss me so I'll never have to speak again." 

The challenge serves as enough of an encouragement for the other boy to lean down instantly, lips brushing against his boyfriend's gently at first before he dips in and entirely captures him into a passionate kiss.

The feeling of Woojin's lips on his makes Jihoon almost choke out a sob, because it's been too long since they've done this and it's been too long since he's had the time to  _love_ Woojin like he deserves. 

Instead, he decides to pull him even closer so their noses bump briefly, before probing his tongue against the boy's feverish lips.

Woojin slides his hands to the back of Jihoon's legs, instinctively resting him onto his lap and catches a sight of  _his_ Jihoon; he's beautiful to him, with his lips swollen and damp bangs resting against his forehead that he brushes away before reconnecting their lips.

They pour out passion into their kisses, alternating between soft pecks where Woojin aimlessly finds Jihoon's cheek or chin instead, causing him to smile against his soft skin.

Jihoon slowly trails his hand from the side Woojin's neck to the strands of his hair, delving his fingertips wherever he can, tugging with need when Woojin teasingly pulls away to run his nose along Jihoon's neck and jaw.

"I love you so bad, Hoonie. How do you do this to me?" He hears Woojin breathe out hotly against the expanse of his collarbones and pulls him back up to his lips, tenderly grazing his teeth along his bottom lip before their tongues brush against one another and he takes the moment to let out a moan of satisfaction- he needs this so bad, and he needs Woojin so bad.

He breaks away to momentarily press his lips against the boy's jaw, muttering out a single _I love you, please be like this with me and me only_ posessively onto his skin.

Jihoon takes his time and lovingly trails kisses down the younger's neck, stopping at the juncture where it meets his shoulder to suck harshly, and he hears a weak "Fuck, I-I love you too _,_ so much," in reply, and that's all he needs to hear before giving himself away completely.

By the time Woojin's hands guide themselves to the hem of Jihoon's sweatshirt, which he realises is one of his favourites (and happens to be a problem to work with) he comes to peace with the fact that he puts his guard down and wears his heart right onto his sleeve when it comes to him and with that passion surging through his veins rids himself too of his black, slightly stained hoodie.

The cold weather of Seoul suddenly is no match for the warmth Jihoon feels with his bare skin pressed against his lover's, hands wrapped around his neck and head falling backwards when he lets out a frustrated grunt from the pleasure Woojin's skillful tongue lapping up against his nipple brings to him, his teeth digging into his own lip unconsciously.

"Baby, let me touch you too. Please…" Jihoon whimpers with need, cupping Woojin's face with his hands instantly, bringing his face up to kiss him for the nth time that night and takes the opportunity to softly lay Woojin down before straddling him, fingertips grazing wherever they can, and for the first time that night, he properly looks up to meet Woojin's eyes.

They share a look of intimacy, of trust, and their hands lace together, fingers interlocked as their lips join, skin on skin, and hips grind against one another out of practice when Woojin experimentally traces circles along Jihoon's exposed thighs.

"Oh…" Jihoon breathes out in satisfaction, gripping Woojin's shoulders to rock against him even harder when his fingers dig into his hipbones, holding him in place.

"Hyung…" He trails off and it's obvious how badly he needs something, anything to put him out of his restraints, "Do something, anything." He reasons, and Jihoon does exactly that, slowing his pace to slip his hands under the band of Woojin's underwear and grip his aching length.

"Fuck, yes!" He encourages, as Jihoon slides his fist up and down his now fully hardened cock, and slides lower onto his legs to give himself better access. He carefully removes his underwear completely, and lowers his head before bringing a hand to his hair, guiding his lips onto the head of Woojin's dick.

"Woojinnie, baby, I want you to fuck my mouth." Jihoon addresses him in his sweetest voice, eyelashes batting at him dangerously, and lowers his mouth to take in as much of his length as he can, never once breaking the eye contact they have established.

"Just like that, you're so good to me," Woojin praises, tugging harshly at Jihoon's soft locks when his hips jerk forwards, pushing himself deeper into the older's mouth, who obediently takes in all of him.

Greedily, Jihoon sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks around Woojin while his tongue expertly glides across the underside. He detaches himself from his lover's cock momentarily before sucking on the head. 

Only when he notices Woojin's legs trembling from the overwhelming amount of pleasure, he completely pulls away and smiles innocently at the boy, who groans at the feeling of lost pleasure.

Instead, he channels his irritation by pushing Jihoon against the mattress, an arm resting above his neck that he applies light pressure to, only to choke him enough to earn an obscene moan.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, I want you to take my name, let everyone know who makes you scream like this. Me only." Woojin's expression darkens, eyes hooded, sending chills down Jihoon's spine before leaving small kisses along his stomach.

The newfound feeling that churns through Jihoon's stomach from the feeling of Woojin's lips on his sensitive skin makes him grip the sheets anticipatingly, watching the younger one trail kisses all the way to just the top of where his boxers sit, his hardened member strained against the clothing painfully.

"Nggh, kiss me." Jihoon demands, and  _feels_ Woojin practically smirk against him. 

"Where, baby? Use your words for me." He demands teasingly, causing Jihoon to whine out in resentment.

"Fucking kiss me there! Make me feel good like you said you would, Woojin," He replies with exhaustion, least expecting him to completely slide off his boxers and move his hands under Jihoon's thighs to lift his legs before kissing the skin of his inner thighs.

"Oh my god," he manages through the pain of his needy cock not being given relief, of Woojin being  _there_ but not entirely.

"Fuck you!" He spits when he feels Woojin nibble the already abused skin slightly, and feels his hot breath against his core. 

Jihoon opens his mouth to protest, but stops immediately to let out a "Woojin, ah!" when he feels a wet muscle licking his entrance teasingly. 

Woojin prods his tongue against Jihoon's core, slipping past the ring of muscles to brush it up against the smaller boy's prostrate, and feels his hands eagerly push his head deeper

"Yes, yes… Woojin!" Jihoon lets out an obscene sound when he feels him slurping up against his hole, and throws his head back deeper into the sheets, he feels a familiar feeling build up against his stomach and pushes Woojin away before he can reach his orgasm.

Woojin sends up a look of confusion before Jihoon agressively kisses him, tongue swiping messily against his mouth as his bare cock involuntarily moves against his own, making them simultaneously moan into the heated kiss.

He brings a hand to grip both of their cocks firmly, and slides them up and down in fast strokes, feeling Jihoon's head fall onto his shoulder in pleasure, arm still linked around his neck.

"Woojinnie… I'm so close," He says, eyes blurring with tears of pleasure that heightens by the second.

"Me too… baby, together?" 

He nods wordlessly, leaving kisses all over Woojin's face between little whimpers. He feels the other shove his face into the crook of his neck, and mutters a final " _I love you. You're mine. My beautiful Jihoon,"_ Before his vision blanks, head lolls back completely, and a weak sigh escapes his lips as he shoots his load all over Jihoon's beautiful body.

Judging from the way Jihoon pants against him, moaning out his name as if it were the last thing he was to say, he figures that his boyfriend has reached his high too, and they collapse onto the mattress, facing one another with nothing but sincere smiles on their faces.

"I could spend my entire life with you." Jihoon adds out of the blue, his expression unreadable as if in deep thought, and grazes his thumb carefully against Woojin's cheek.

"We could do it, if you wanted to." Woojin surprises himself with how decesive he sounds, but this is the man he loves, and in that one moment he feels like he has nothing to lose.

Jihoon's lips tug upwards into a smile, the most endearing one Woojin has ever laid his eyes on. He understands the fact that his cards are on the table, and he presents nothing but his heart to  _his_ Woojin, his literal love, his first- and hopefully, his last too.

Not that he'd ever find anything better, even if he was to look for milleniums relentlessly.

And with that he replies, "I have myself a promise, then? Kneel down and make me yours anytime, Park."

"You know I would," comes the response, with a smile bright and sincere enough to showcase what Woojin feels (and his cute little snaggletooth) and for once, it's a promise they are willing to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i hope this wasn't too bad!!  
> i wrote this somewhere between 3 hours (on a writer's block too) but i felt like this pairing needed to be done justice in terms of how little smut there is for them :(  
> also, to simplify things, they are both "bare legged" because having something on would make it too hot with the blankets, so underwear only was the most comfortable (and convenient, after all) way to go!  
> please leave kudos and comments, i'd love to interact with everyone <3 and if you have corrections or concrit, or any other ideas for the future do let me know !! peace !


End file.
